


catcher in the rye

by sullixtion



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst, Conspiracy Theories, Drama, I suppose, M/M, Thriller, and it's more like, yeah i know this shit is weird
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: «Все дети упали, Холден, проснись же, очнись от этого безумного сна, это все ложь, вся твоя жизнь – ложь!» au о теории заговора и попытках искупления.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для [NCT FICFEST]   
> #nctficfest (https://vk.com/nctfanfiction)   
> ♬ Выбранный трек: nct 127 - another world.

I.  
  
\- Тут какие-то проблемы. Введите правильный пин-код, пожалуйста, - продавец напряженно улыбается.   
Хансоль непонимающе смотрит то на него, то на кардридер, который в пятый раз выдает ошибку. Возможно ли, что он забыл такой простой пин-код?   
Раздумывать у него уже нет времени: за ним уже стоит человек пять, да и на работу он может опоздать.   
\- Давайте наличными, - неуверенно предлагает он, снова доставая из кармана кошелек.  
Продавец с облегчением вздыхает, пробивает чек, Хансоль закидывает в рюкзак пакет с круассанами и, недоумевая, выходит из магазина. Он прекрасно помнит последовательность цифр, быть не может, что он ошибся. Может, технические неполадки?  
В городе царит непривычный туман: плотной белесой стеной стоит, ограничивая поле зрения до каких-то несчастных двух метров. Хансоль ежится, пытаясь найти в рюкзаке идентификатор личности. Во внутреннем кармане его нет. Наверное, за подкладку завалился. После недолгих поисков он все же нащупывает где-то внутри холодный пластик.  
Хансолю не терпится попасть внутрь. Туманы – это красиво, но не более того. С ними приходит сырость, влажность, а этого всего Хансоль не любит.  
Здание его работы – четырехэтажное, застекленное снизу доверху – возвышается перед ним в белой пелене. Его взяли сюда еще на предпоследнем курсе учебы – стажером, говорили они. На самом деле он бегал туда-сюда, вверх-вниз по лестницам, разносил недовольным людям кофе (они морщились вместо благодарности), таскал кипы бумаг (и не приведи господь разложить их не в том порядке), иногда даже полы драил (и мечтал купить новую швабру). Он не возражал. Ему нужен был опыт, а эта фирма считалась одной из лучших в своей сфере.  
\- А как это ты мимо меня проскочить успел? – спрашивает пожилой охранник, работающий здесь куда дольше Хансоля и знающий всех в лицо.  
\- Я только пришел, - Хансоль поднимает голову.   
На лице охранника – недоумение.  
\- Но ты прошел пять минут назад.  
Хансоль открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что он, должно быть, обознался, но за спиной охранника мелькает знакомое пальто, его владелец чуть поворачивается, и Хансоля прошибает холодный пот.  
\- Я точно помню, - продолжает охранник. – А что это ты такой бледный? Плохо стало?  
Хансоль не может оторвать взгляда от человека в черном пальто. Мысли путаются, колени точно ватой набили, и металлический ужас сжимает его до размеров молекулы.  
\- Я… - с трудом выговаривает он, и охранник внезапно оборачивается назад.  
В нескольких метрах от них стоит точная копия Хансоля, и она (он? оно? что это за существо?), кажется, не слишком рада такой встрече.  
\- Что за? – охранник выругивается и тут же поворачивается обратно, чтобы убедиться, что это обман зрения и ему пора в отпуск, но Хансолей все еще двое, и они смотрят друг на друга: один – с паникой, другой – сощурившись.  
Прежде чем охранник успевает выдать очередную витиеватую матерную конструкцию, Хансоль бросается бежать.  
  
II.   
  
\- Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, - Хансоль трет виски, втайне надеясь проснуться и понять, что это все лишь плод его бурного воображения. А может, он действительно крышей тронулся – сидит же здесь, разговаривает сам с собой.  
Он так и не знает, зачем убежал. От страха? От шока? Что это вообще было? Он бы мог списать все на недосып, но ведь и старик-охранник все это видел и точно так же был удивлен. И этот… Хансоль, второй Хансоль выглядел так, будто не ждал его, настоящего. Что за чертовщина?  
\- Извините, с вами все в порядке?  
Хансоль испуганно вжимается в стул, хотя здесь ему, казалось бы, нечего бояться: это заполненное людьми кафе, и здесь наверняка есть камеры наблюдения, и…  
Перед ним стоит парень, и в руках у него – пластиковая карточка.  
\- Вы обронили, - он доброжелательно улыбается и протягивает ему идентификатор. – На входе. Должно быть, из кармана выпало. Так с вами все в порядке? Может, вам…  
\- Нет-нет, все нормально, спасибо, - обрывает его Хансоль, буквально выхватывая свой идентификатор. Ему только не хватало посвящать других людей в свой бред.  
Парень снова улыбается.  
\- Меня зовут Юта.  
Хансоль неуверенно кивает, не понимая, почему этот парень все никак не отойдет; к столику подходит официант.  
\- Наличный или безналичный расчет?  
\- Безналичный.  
«Ваш запрос не может быть выполнен».  
Хансоля начинает бить мелкая дрожь. За полчаса до этого он успел перепроверить заметки телефона, где был записан пин-код: всё верно. Он нигде не ошибся, и на карте точно были деньги. Всё в его действиях было правильным – так что происходит вокруг?  
\- Прошу прощения, - встревает Юта, - а можно наличными расплатиться?  
\- Да что тебе нужно? – не выдерживает Хансоль, вскакивая со стула. Он выгребает из кармана всю мелочь и мятые бумажки и кидает на стол, даже не заботясь о том, что подумает о нем официант, который уже в нерешительности отходит назад: самое главное – быстрее уйти отсюда. – Мы вообще не знакомы.  
\- _Как ты неправ_.  
\- Что? – Хансоль было поднимает на него взгляд, но тут же отмахивается.  
К черту.   
На выходе кто-то хватает его за руку, и Хансоль сразу знает, кто это, и хочет громко послать его – на всё кафе, чтобы все посетители слышали – но что-то в глазах Юты неуловимо меняется, и Хансоль не может сказать ни слова.   
\- Я расскажу тебе.  
Хансоль в упор смотрит на него, почти не моргая; он бы задал вопрос, но…  
\- Все, что ты хочешь знать. _Все, что я могу рассказать_.  
Юте не нужны его вопросы.  
  
III.  
  
Юта шагает рядом, и Хансолю от этого очень неловко почему-то. Может, потому, что он, одиночка по сути своей, доверился незнакомцу, который пообещал ему нечто смутное, может, потому, что от Юты веет чем-то странным? Опасным? Тревожным? Хансоль не знает.  
В городе все еще стоит туман, хоть утро давно уже и прошло; воздух сырой, мокрый, густой – Хансоль ежится. Юта косится на него, но молчит, и это действует на и без того расшатанные за этот день нервы.   
\- Ты, - голос Хансоля в этой тишине звучит совсем по-другому, - кто ты такой?  
\- Я же говорил. Юта.  
Хансоль сжимает челюсти и останавливается. Это уже слишком. Он и без того поступает, как сущий идиот, только лишь потому, что…  
Юта чуть щурится, поправляет челку.  
\- Тебя зовут Джи Хансоль. У тебя занавески желтого цвета. Ты подкармливаешь кошек на перекрестке возле булочной. Ты носишь ключи в заднем правом кармане, и у тебя в закладках все еще висит фейсбук-страница твоей первой любви. Мне продолжать?  
Сталкер. Этот поехавший – сталкер. Просто сталкер. Нужно избавиться от него в людном месте, и все будет нормально.  
Зачем кому-то вообще следить за ним?  
\- Ты мне не веришь, - Юта криво ухмыляется. – Я понимаю. Я бы тоже не верил. Решил бы, что это какой-то псих, сумасшедший, безумец. Но, знаешь, что такое истинное безумие? Весь наш мир.  
Хансоля разрывает между желанием врезать ему от души, желанием развернуться и уйти, не слушая все это, и желанием стоять вечность и смотреть ему в глаза – слишком темные, слишком пустые. Последнее пока что побеждает, и – он готов поклясться – Юта прекрасно об этом осведомлен.   
\- То, что ты видел… Ты ведь хочешь узнать, кто это был? Хочешь. Конечно. Ты думаешь, что это переутомление. Не стоило играть до четырех утра, да?   
\- Откуда… - хрипло, неуверенно, и тихая паника сквозит в его голосе.  
\- Но охранник тоже видел. И он был напуган. Как и ты. Верно? Скажи, что бы ты сделал с тем, кто случайно узнал то, чего ему знать не полагалось?  
Страх. Холодный, ледяной. Пронизывающий, как зимний ветер, мерзкий, как утренний кошмар, знакомый, точно объятия матери. Страх, сковывающий Хансоля на месте.  
У Юты вместо пустоты в глазах – вихри.  
\- Ты бы его убил.  
Внезапно Хансоль понимает, что они стоят посреди свалки. Как и когда они туда дошли – для него загадка. Факт лишь один: рядом нет больше никого.  
Поэтому когда Юта направляет на него дуло пистолета, он даже не пытается кричать.  
Гремит выстрел.  
  
IV.  
  


Все дети упали, Холден. Больше некого ловить, равно как и нет у тебя больше мечты, а смысла – так и подавно. Нет ничего – есть лишь лиловые облака над головой, да и те унесутся прочь с первым же ветром. Все дети упали, Холден, проснись же, очнись от этого безумного сна, это все ложь, вся твоя жизнь – ложь!  
«Джон Доу и Страна, Где Все Вверх Тормашками», том 2.

  
  
V.  
  
\- Но я не хочу тебя убивать, - говорит Юта, глядя на простреленную тушку ворона, валяющуюся на земле. – Только не спрашивай, почему. Не стой, как вкопанный, пошли. У нас мало времени.  
«Не стой, как вкопанный». Хансоля пробирает истеричный хохот. «Пошли». Легко сказать – у него ноги дрожат так, что он вот-вот упадет на колени прямо в грязь и больше никогда не станет; он не чувствует своего тела, ему кажется, что душа уже вознеслась на небеса, и он наблюдает за всем происходящим со стороны. Лучше бы так и было. Лучше так, чем…   
«У нас мало времени».  
\- И брось здесь свое пальто, - советует Юта. – По пути согреешься.  
Он улыбается или?..  
\- Быстро, - говорит Юта. – Я не шутки шутить пришел. Они церемониться не будут.  
\- Кто – они? – еле выдавливает Хансоль.  
Юта неопределенно ведет плечом.  
\- Мое непосредственное начальство.  
Хорошо, думает Хансоль. Хорошо. Его, наверное, убьют где-то в другом месте.   
У него месиво вместо мыслей и чувств; сплошная каша – он не понимает, что происходит, он не в силах осмыслить это, он не может поверить.  
Юта берет его за руку.   
\- Ты не тех боишься, Хансоль. _Совсем не тех._   
  
VI.  
  
Он же его ровесник. Может, чуть старше, может, чуть младше – но это детали. Они одного возраста, но Юта – охотник, а Хансоль – жертва, попавшаяся на крючок рыба, которая даже не пытается трепыхаться и попасть обратно в реку.  
Юта то волочет его какими-то запутанными узкими переулками, то выходит на людные улицы и идет наперекор движению толпы. Хансоль уже сбился со счета, сколько кварталов они прошли, сколько поворотов сделали. Его трясет одновременно и от холода, и от страха, но последний постепенно начинает сменяться состоянием «мне уже все равно».   
Юта велит выбросить все документы в открытый люк.   
\- Ничего из этого не действительно, - поясняет он. – И твоя карта, кстати, заблокирована.  
\- Откуда?..  
\- Моих рук дело.  
\- И что ты еще делаешь? – устало спрашивает Хансоль.   
\- Спасаю твою шкуру. А вообще – грязной работенкой занимаюсь, - Юта говорит об этом, словно о каких-то обыденных вещах. – Еще вопросы?  
\- Что… с охранником?  
\- Скорее всего, ему просто подчистят память.  
Подчистят память. Хансоль с трудом сглатывает и запрокидывает голову, глядя на серое, безмолвное небо. Наверное, это все-таки затянувшийся сон.  
\- Кто?  
Юта улыбается. Ему нравятся вопросы Хансоля: точно вопросы любопытного ребенка, который хочет узнать, почему солнце заходит ночью, а листья облетают по осени.  
\- Такие же, как и я. Скажи мне вот что, знаешь ли ты, чем занимается твоя компания? – он сворачивает в очередной переулок, где стены всех домов обшарпаны и изрисованы граффити.   
\- Перевозкой грузов, - несчастно отвечает Хансоль.  
\- Верно. А ничего странного не было в последнее время?  
Он только хочет отрицательно мотнуть головой, как вспоминает, что ему влетело от начальства за то, что он, перекладывая старые документы по папкам, задал какой-то вопрос по поводу странной накладной. В ней были совершенно нереалистичные цифры для столь небольшого веса; он подумал, что здесь, должно быть, что-то не так.  
Юта наблюдает за его меняющимся выражением лица и удовлетворенно кивает.  
\- Видишь ли, Хансоль… О некоторых вещах в этом мире лучше не знать. И именно поэтому я расскажу тебе о них.  
Он останавливается посреди улицы.  
\- Мировая элита существует. Теория заговора – не просто теория. Правительство каждой страны скрывает, чем на самом деле занимается. Самое дорогое, что есть, - это информация. Она и была в той накладной. И как ты уже понял, твоя компания – посредник. Позволь предугадать твой следующий вопрос: почему они работают не под прикрытием? Потому что куда безопаснее держать это ближе к поверхности. Но с накладной вышла неполадка. Она не должна была попасть тебе в руки. Как это произошло, я тоже не знаю. Суть в том… - Юта на секунду замолкает, - что тебя решили заменить.  
\- Класс, - сухо отвечает Хансоль. Теории заговора. Мировая элита. Ясно. Этот парень просто двинулся. – А почему же не просто убить? Это дешевле.  
\- Не знаю, - просто говорит Юта. – Вот это уже не ко мне вопрос. Может, верхи захотели развлечься. Может, хотят больше своих людей в компании.   
\- И я должен вот в это поверить? Поверить в теорию заговора? Давай, признайся, что ты просто сбежал из психушки, куда тебя упекли за убийство или еще что-нибудь…  
\- Но ты ведь уже веришь. Всегда верил. И всегда хотел стать главным героем какой-нибудь идиотской – прости – истории.  
Хансоль хочет закричать «да что ты обо мне знаешь», «что за бред» и «я ничему не верю», но не может. Все это – один сплошной поганый розыгрыш, чья-то тупая шутка, но…  
Он верит. Глупо, по-детски доверчиво, безрассудно верит человеку, у которого в глазах то штиль, то бури, которого встретил только этим утром, который рассказывает ему такое, во что ни одно существо, пребывающее в здравом рассудке, не должно верить. А он – верит.  
\- Зачем ты меня спасаешь?  
С неба срываются капли дождя. Они падают на асфальт, начинают барабанить по крышам, учащаются, убыстряются, и от этого звука почему-то становится чуть спокойнее. Пусть этот мир и ложь, пусть существует другой мир, безумный, запутанный и грязный, дождь все смоет. Дождь всех переживет. Дождь все очистит.  
Юта едва слышно вздыхает.  
\- Потому что я хочу дать себе второй шанс.  
  
VII.  
  
Юта приводит его в, на удивление, просторную квартиру на третьем этаже высотки. Хансоль нерешительно мнется на входе.  
\- Заходи. Мы ненадолго.  
\- Я думал, ты живешь не на виду.  
\- Так проще спрятаться.   
\- А куда потом? – Хансоль разглядывает обстановку: светлые обои, ноутбук на кухонном столе (его веб-камера залеплена куском изоленты), диван с вытертой обивкой. Все как у всех.  
\- В Кванджу. Возьми в шкафу вещи. Бери что хочешь.  
Но перед тем, как Хансоль берется за ручки шкафа, Юта сует ему бумажку с размашистой, небрежной надписью «большой брат следит за нами».   
Может, это все же розыгрыш, думает Хансоль, снимая с вешалки пару рубашек. Может быть, это его собственное шоу Трумана – кто знает? Уж точно не он.  
Юта точно многое недоговаривает и многое скрывает – если не обманывает вообще. У Хансоля уже голова кругом идет. Лучше не задумываться и не вдумываться.   
И все же его собственная безоговорочная вера пугает.  
  
Юта покупает билеты по поддельным паспортам. Хансоль не спрашивает, откуда у него паспорт с его фотографией, Юта никак это не комментирует. Они сходят на предпоследней остановке и садятся на другой поезд, дав взятку контроллеру и притворившись бедными студентами. Хансолю все эти манипуляции кажутся странными, но, наверное, так надо? Наверное.  
\- Куда мы?  
\- Чеджу. У меня есть там… один человек, - Юта расстегивает и застегивает пуговицы на рукаве рубашки. – Не смотри на меня так. Я не собираюсь продавать тебя на органы. Хотя на черном рынке тебя бы неплохо оценили.  
\- Это ты сейчас пошутил? - с тихой надеждой спрашивает Хансоль.  
Юта оставляет в покое рукав.  
\- Нет.  
Следующие полчаса Хансоль нервно жует губу изнутри, а полям за окном нет конца и края, равно как и этому дню, бесконечному и тяжелому.   
Кто такой Юта? Зачем он все-таки спасает его? Спасает ли? Зачем рассказывает, отвечает на вопросы? Что ему нужно? Что значит – второй шанс для себя? Сколько, в конце концов, ему лет? Как он ввязался во все это?   
Но он не задает ни один из этих вопросов, а Юта сам не рассказывает и молчит.  
\- Спи, - вдруг говорит он. – Ты же хочешь спать.   
\- Нет, - Хансоль упрямо качает головой. – Скажи, сколько тебе лет?  
Юта снова расстегивает пуговицы на рукаве. Сейчас, в вечерних сумерках, он и правда похож на студента, который возвращается домой на выходные.   
\- Когда я сказал, что ты можешь задавать любые вопросы… вопросы личного характера не подразумевались.  
\- Я имею право знать. Ты вырвал меня из моей же жизни, наговорил непонятной ерунды, запудрил мозги, тащишь невесть куда – и я не могу узнать, кто ты?  
\- Чем больше ты знаешь, тем…   
\- Мне плевать, - зло обрывает его Хансоль. – Слышишь? Я хочу быть на равных условиях. Ты… ты ведь следил за мной? Сколько? Месяц? Полгода? Год? Пять лет?  
Юта закрывает глаза.  
\- Двадцать четыре. Осака. Я люблю апельсины. И больших собак. Пушистых и больших. Всегда хотел завести собаку, но не с такой… работой.   
Не с такой работой. Хансоль морщит нос. Вот как это называется.  
\- А имя?  
\- Я тебе не врал. Доволен?  
На год младше, выходит. Апельсины и собаки. Работа на правительство. Из Японии. Выложил все. Этот парень аниме пересмотрел?  
Хансолю внезапно становится смешно.  
Юта косо смотрит на него.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - выдавливает Хансоль, еле сдерживая смех. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. – Я просто подумал, что ты аниме пересмотрел и решил, что это все правда. Только не продавай меня на органы.  
\- Аниме, - медленно повторяет Юта с таким лицом, будто Хансоль ему только что научно доказал, что Земля все же плоская и стоит на трех слонах. – Потрясающе.  
Хансолю тоже так кажется.  
  
VIII.  
  
Веселье улетучивается довольно быстро, и на его место вновь приходят сомнения, тяжесть и усталость, как физическая, так и ментальная. Что готовит день грядущий – неизвестно. Работа, кормежка кошек на углу, любимые свитера и круассаны по субботам остались в прошлом, в прошлой жизни, в другой жизни. Все перевернулось с ног на голову, и земля под ногами из твердой стала неустойчивой и шаткой. Хансоль всегда быстро привыкал к новым обстоятельствам и условиям, но такое даже для него – слишком.  
\- Что ты будешь делать со мной?  
Ветер дует в спину, и Юта постоянно с раздражением поправляет челку.  
\- Новые документы. Уедешь туда, где тебя не найдут.   
\- Я не смогу прятаться вечно.  
\- Я сделаю так, что не придется.  
\- А ты?  
Юта спотыкается о камень (в темноте ничего не видно) и чуть не падает, и Хансоль рефлекторно хватает его за рукав куртки.   
\- А я разберусь с собой сам, - бормочет он. – Спасибо.  
\- Но… наверное, тебя будут искать, - Хансоль отпускает рукав. Нехотя.  
\- Я тебе больше скажу: меня уже ищут. Или ты думаешь, что наш маленький фарс с вороной и пересадками может их остановить? Нужно спешить.  
\- Я все еще не понимаю… почему я… Я же обычный человек, - тихо говорит Хансоль.  
Юта натягивает капюшон на голову и засовывает руки в карманы.  
\- У тебя остался кто в Сеуле?  
\- Ты же все обо мне знаешь.  
Он слышит прерывистый вздох.  
\- Я, - Юта запинается, - просто хотел спросить. Нельзя?   
«Мы только и делаем, что задаем вопросы», - хочет сказать Хансоль, но вместо этого только фыркает.   
У него никого не осталось. Ни родных – уже давно, ни друзей – он так и не смог завести их в большом чужом городе. Была парочка приятелей, но они даже и не поймут, что его в буквальном смысле подменили, а он и не станет по ним особенно скучать.  
\- У меня тоже никого, - отвечает на его несказанные слова Юта. – Мы почти на месте.  
Хансоль клянется себе, что спросит еще кое-что.  
  
IX.  
  
\- Я за сладкой картошкой.  
Хансоль думает, что это какой-то совсем уж странный пароль, но молчит.  
Дверь приоткрывается, и кто-то выглядывает в кромешную тьму.  
\- Закончилась, сосед.  
\- Жаль. Зайду в другой раз, - Юта пропихивает в дом Хансоля, а потом проскальзывает и сам. – Как дела?  
\- Лучше, чем у тебя, - хмуро отвечает высокий парень. – Ты рехнулся. И подставляешь меня, кстати.  
\- Я же знаю, как ты любишь адреналин.  
\- Я помогаю тебе только потому, что задолжал.  
\- Конечно.   
\- Этот, - парень смеривает Хансоля взглядом, - пусть идет куда-нибудь и не мешается под ногами. Счастливчик ебаный.   
Хансоль оглядывается – идти, собственно, особо и некуда: весь дом состоит из одной большой комнаты, выполняющей роли спальной, гостиной и кухни, и туалета. Парень молча показывает на диван, и Хансоль пожимает плечами. Диван так диван.  
Он кое-как сворачивается на нем под своей курткой. Дом отапливается очень плохо, если отапливается вообще; Хансоль дико мерзнет, и на секунду ему становится одновременно смешно и жутко от того, что его все еще волнуют такие мелочи, как холод и жесткий, продавленный диван. Значит, он сошел с ума. Как и Юта. И тот парень. И весь мир.  
Он быстро засыпает. Ему снятся странные сны: то он бросает перчатку в лицо человеку, странно похожему на Рональда Рейгана, и вызывает его на дуэль, крича, что президентство – не очередная роль в кино, то он ловит разбежавшихся во все стороны утят в поезде, едущем прямиком к обрыву, повторяя, что хотя бы умрет достойно, и бог простит ему все грехи.  
Просыпается Хансоль от того, что кто-то трясет его за плечо. Он не сразу понимает, где находится и что происходит, и вскакивает с дивана, роняя сразу две куртки на пол.  
\- Что?  
\- Успокойся. Пора вставать. Скоро рассвет.  
У Юты вид такой, будто он воскрес из мертвых. Хансоль наклоняется за куртками. Одна из них – Юты.  
\- Ты не спал, - констатирует факт Хансоль, протягивая ему куртку.  
Юта не то качает головой, не то кивает.  
\- Не суть. У тебя самолет вечером. Постарайся не пропустить посадку.  
Это, наверное, шутка, но Хансолю не хочется смеяться. В глубине души он все-таки надеялся, что утром проснется у себя дома, но вокруг чужие стены, странные люди, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не завыть от отчаяния, которое внезапно кроет его с головой.   
Юта смотрит так, будто понимает все, будто видит его насквозь. В этот момент Хансоль ненавидит его: лучше бы он застрелил его, лучше бы все закончилось там, на свалке…  
\- Зачем? – хрипло спрашивает он. – Зачем ты это делаешь? Не для меня ведь.  
Юта облизывает губы и сжимает куртку в руках. Хансоль сверлит его взглядом и повторяет вопрос.  
\- Для себя, я прав? «Второй шанс»? Что, решил себе искупление таким образом устроить? А я так, под руку подвернулся?  
Его поражает собственная смелость: в конце концов, человек, стоящий перед ним, наверняка не одного убил, не одного подставил, он же прошел через то, что он, Хансоль, мог только в кино видеть да читать в книгах. Его поражает собственная смелость – и вдохновляет напирать еще сильнее, потому что Юта молчит, и это молчание лучше любого ответа.  
\- Блять, да какого хера? – кричит Хансоль. – Я просил? Я просил, чтобы это случилось со мной? Мне вообще плевать на твои больные фантазии о всех этих теориях заговора, понимаешь?   
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это все правда, - тихо говорит Юта. – Ты видел. Не пытайся отрицать.   
\- Надеюсь, что тебя пристрелят побыстрее. Хотя нет: проведи всю свою жизнь в бегах. Ты же хочешь умереть?  
\- Твой рейс в шесть вечера. Не забудь, - Юта сует ему в руки конверт. – Джей докинет тебя.  
Хансолю просто не хватает слов.  
  
X.  
  
\- Прощай. И прости меня, если сможешь.  
\- Пошел ты.   
\- Прости.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что… - Хансоль обрывается. – Ты мне всю жизнь разрушил. Как я вообще теперь существовать буду?  
В глазах у Юты – дикое отчаяние.  
\- Я ведь тоже человек.  
\- Да пошел ты, - повторяет Хансоль прежде, чем уйти.  
  
XI.  
  


Все было напрасно, Холден. Все было бессмысленно. Душа твоя никогда не очистится от скверны, сколько бы ты ни просил о пощаде. У тебя нет ничего – ты молишь о смерти, но вместо этого будешь жить, и с каждым новым вздохом будет лишь тяжелее. Все дети упали, Холден. Все дети мертвы. Слышишь, Холден?   
«Джон Доу и Страна, Где Все Вверх Тормашками», том 6.

  
  
XII.  
  
Кофе слишком горячий, и Хансоль ждет, когда же он остынет, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столу. Кафе слишком прокурено, но ему почему-то даже немного нравится этот запах.   
Девушка напротив что-то рассказывает своей подруге; кажется, они давно не виделись и теперь наперебой делятся историями.  
У Хансоля в кармане тоже есть парочка историй: таких, в которые они ни за что не поверят. Он бы и сам не поверил, если бы не…  
  
Прошло уже несколько лет. Иногда ему кажется, что это было лишь бредом, каким-то странным днем; может, он просто-напросто был под какой-то дурью и сбежал в другую страну. Может, он на самом деле жил здесь всегда, а все, что было до, ему приснилось. Может, ему снится происходящее. Он старается особо не думать об этом.  
Хансоль пытался найти Юту. Пробивал его данные, но, естественно, ничего не нашел и вскоре смирился, решив, что тот врал ему практически во всем. Черт с ним. Он ему жизнь сломал – черт с ним.   
  
Но он ему снится иногда, в совсем уж странных снах, вроде тех, что он видел на том диване. Он смотрит на него с этой отчаянной тоской. Он снова и снова укрывает его своей курткой и рассказывает, как он, Хансоль, кормил кошек на углу. И как хочет завести собаку. И жить обычной жизнью – а он, Хансоль, его единственный шанс сбежать. Ему же гребаных двадцать четыре, и он не такой уж и плохой. И смотрит все, смотрит, взгляда не отводит.  
И это самое ужасное, что вообще может быть, потому что все, чего Хансоль хочет, это сказать «извини». Но – некому.  
  
Кофе наконец остывает. Хансоль выпивает его в два счета и встает из-за стола.   
\- С собаками нельзя, - вдруг возмущается охранник.  
\- Она же в наморднике, - протестующе.  
\- На двери висит знак: никаких собак. Привяжите ее на улице, с ней ничего не случится.  
\- Она ничего не сделает!  
\- Не спорьте или уходите.  
Хансоль думает, что, наверное, оборачиваться совсем не стоит, и так и застывает, вцепившись пальцами в край стола.  
\- Тогда присмотрите за ней, - говорит он.  
Он проходит мимо, даже не глядя в сторону Хансоля.  
\- _Прости меня_ , - говорит Хансоль ему в спину.  
Юта его не слышит.


End file.
